Hooked On You
by Luce-and-Lish
Summary: "We can't keep pretending there's nothing there, flame." Harry sat up groggily, sighing. "We can't keep callin' it casual, because it's not." "Then what is it, Harry?" Hadley snapped, standing up. "What is it? Because I'm still trying to work that out myself." (Part of The Stories of the Lost) (Rated M for adult themes and language)
1. Foreword

The 'Descendants' franchise told the tales of the sons and daughters of great heroes and villains, from Maleficent to Beast and Belle. However, it only focused on a fraction of these children. Why? Surely there are more stories to be told, but, once upon a time, they were too painful to talk about.

So the stories were modified, several people were cut out or replaced. But it is time that the true stories are told, that the missing sons and daughters are exposed...

 _This is the one in which a certain pirate gets hooked on the flame of Hades' daughter, and both struggle in admitting their true feelings._

Disclaimer: We only own our own characters, all rights to Descendants, their characters and plot points go to Disney, Kenny Ortega and the Descendants Team.

Disclaimer 2: This is mostly Lish's story


	2. One: Look Who's Out of Her Hellhole

**Some of the chapters have undergone edits (and I'm unsure of which ones it is) so I will be reposting all of the chapters.**

The Isle was always dark and miserable, but today it seemed even more so. Thick grey clouds hovered above, people shouting at each other in the streets. A blue-haired girl known as Hadley, the daughter of Hades, emerged from the shadows of Hades' Souvlaki shop and inhaled the revolting stench of rotten trash. A wicked smirk spread across her scarlet red lips.  
"Watch where you're going!" a woman shouted as Hadley walked straight into her. Hadley shrugged it off and diverted right towards Ursula's Fish & Chip Shop. She pushed open the swinging doors, and strutted in confidently as they creaked. Hadley stood on a chair and looked around the shop, seeing anyone but the person she was looking for. Sighing, the blue-haired VK jumped down, her black clad boots booming against the floor, causing heads to turn. Hadley rolled her eyes and sat on top of the table, resting her feet on the chair. The heads soon turned back and conversations resumed. Hadley observed her surroundings for a while, but all of a sudden, she sensed a shadow looming over her.

"Hook." she rolled her eyes, pushing away the cold metal hook that was close to wrapping her hair up.

"Look who's out of her hellhole." Harry Hook's Scottish accent whispered. Hadley's grip remained holding the hook in place.

"Look who's still a coathanger." she retorted. The pirate chuckled.

"For someone who's so cold you're just so filled with fire, aren't you?"

"Look, I'm not playing your little pirate games." Hadley shrugged, spinning away from him. "Why don't you go find your little fish friend. I'm sure she appreciates your flirtations." she rolled her eyes.

"Uma isn't back yet." Harry slowly walked around to look Hadley in the eyes.

"She actually went to try get through the magic barrier?" Hadley laughed. "Well I bet that worked out _great_ for her."

"We'll see when she gets here." Harry shrugged, pulling a chair over and sitting down on it so Hadley had no choice but to look at him. When she tried to spin around, her legs would be trapped by the back of the chair.

"Let me go, hooky." Hadley said through gritted teeth. "I'll rip that hook off your hand and stick it so far up-"

"Shhhhhhh..." Harry cut her off, running his hook across Hadley's slightly pointed chin.

"I swear you're pushing your luck, pirate." Hadley hissed.

"It's what I do." Harry bowed, Hadley rolling her eyes. "But next time, call me hooky. It sounds so bittersweet coming out of your mouth in your little annoyed tone." he leaned forward, wrapping a lock of her blue hair around his hook.

"That just gives me all the more reason to not call you it." Hadley muttered, quickly pulling her hair away. Just as she did...

"What's my name?" a familiar voice echoed through in a sing song. Every single head turned towards the swinging, creaking doors as a shadow appeared, dripping wet but so confident as always. Her dreadlocks hanging down beside her face, her teal skirt slightly ripped, her pirate hat tilted, but it made her look even more wicked. She cackled as light shone down on her.

"UMA!" the whole shop sang along, all apart from Hadley. She lacked care. Harry smirked.

"I'll be back, flame." he caressed her chin with his hook as he walked away, whistling to himself. Hadley shook her head and kicked over the chair that Harry had been sat on. Heads turned to her once again.

"Hadley." Uma said simply. An evil smirk curled across Hadley's lips.

"Uma." Hadley responded, folding her arms over her chest. "We have a looooot to catch up on, old _friend_."

The Isle was always dark and miserable, but today it seemed even more so. Thick grey clouds hovered above, people shouting at each other in the streets. A blue-haired girl known as Hadley, the daughter of Hades, emerged from the shadows of Hades' Souvlaki shop and inhaled the revolting stench of rotten trash. A wicked smirk spread across her scarlet red lips.  
"Watch where you're going!" a woman shouted as Hadley walked straight into her. Hadley shrugged it off and diverted right towards Ursula's Fish & Chip Shop. She pushed open the swinging doors, and strutted in confidently as they creaked. Hadley stood on a chair and looked around the shop, seeing anyone but the person she was looking for. Sighing, the blue-haired VK jumped down, her black clad boots booming against the floor, causing heads to turn. Hadley rolled her eyes and sat on top of the table, resting her feet on the chair. The heads soon turned back and conversations resumed. Hadley observed her surroundings for a while, but all of a sudden, she sensed a shadow looming over her.

"Hook." she rolled her eyes, pushing away the cold metal hook that was close to wrapping her hair up.

"Look who's out of her hellhole." Harry Hook's Scottish accent whispered. Hadley's grip remained holding the hook in place.

"Look who's still a coathanger." she retorted. The pirate chuckled.

"For someone who's so cold you're just so filled with fire, aren't you?"

"Look, I'm not playing your little pirate games." Hadley shrugged, spinning away from him. "Why don't you go find your little fish friend. I'm sure she appreciates your flirtations." she rolled her eyes.

"Uma isn't back yet." Harry slowly walked around to look Hadley in the eyes.

"She actually went to try get through the magic barrier?" Hadley laughed. "Well I bet that worked out _great_ for her."

"We'll see when she gets here." Harry shrugged, pulling a chair over and sitting down on it so Hadley had no choice but to look at him. When she tried to spin around, her legs would be trapped by the back of the chair.

"Let me go, hooky." Hadley said through gritted teeth. "I'll rip that hook off your hand and stick it so far up-"

"Shhhhhhh..." Harry cut her off, running his hook across Hadley's slightly pointed chin.

"I swear you're pushing your luck, pirate." Hadley hissed.

"It's what I do." Harry bowed, Hadley rolling her eyes. "But next time, call me hooky. It sounds so bittersweet coming out of your mouth in your little annoyed tone." he leaned forward, wrapping a lock of her blue hair around his hook.

"That just gives me all the more reason to not call you it." Hadley muttered, quickly pulling her hair away. Just as she did...

"What's my name?" a familiar voice echoed through in a sing song. Every single head turned towards the swinging, creaking doors as a shadow appeared, dripping wet but so confident as always. Her dreadlocks hanging down beside her face, her teal skirt slightly ripped, her pirate hat tilted, but it made her look even more wicked. She cackled as light shone down on her.

"UMA!" the whole shop sang along, all apart from Hadley. She lacked care. Harry smirked.

"I'll be back, flame." he caressed her chin with his hook as he walked away, whistling to himself. Hadley shook her head and kicked over the chair that Harry had been sat on. Heads turned to her once again.

"Hadley." Uma said simply. An evil smirk curled across Hadley's lips.

"Uma." Hadley responded, folding her arms over her chest. "We have a looooot to catch up on, old _friend_."


	3. Two: What's My Name?

Hadley watched the shop break into applause for Uma, though she seemed disappointed at the least. A scowl fixed to Uma's face as she sighed and jumped up to sit on the bar. She was in a conversation with Harry. Hadley smirked and slowly walked over to them, taking a seat on a barstool.

"Unsuccessful, huh shrimpy?" Hadley said. Uma rolled her eyes.

"Mal always wins! It isn't fair." Uma exclaimed.

"Good always wins." Hadley said mockingly, rolling her eyes. "I thought we'd all accepted that by now."

"Never. We will change that." Uma said, clearly determined.  
"Yeah that's what you said last time." Hadley rolled her eyes. "We're just the bugs for those goody princes and princesses to step on." she spat.

"What's brought you out of your hellhole anyway?" Uma asked.

"For me of course." Harry smirked. He moved his hook to touch her hair but she caught the hook and pushed it away, a scowl forming on her lips.

"Not even in your dreams, hook." Hadley pushed him away, looking at Uma. "I thought it was about time I came out. Reunited with the old friend shrimpy." Uma rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Hm, well it seems like you came to laugh in my face." Uma scoffed.

"I'm not laughing in your face, just expressing my feelings on your failures." Hadley shrugged, leaning back. To her surprise, she leaned back into Harry's chest, who was stood behind her. "Hook! I swear I'm going to fucking throw a chair at you." she quickly sat upright and pushed him away.

"I wish you would stop flirting with each other. It's disgusting." Uma commented, turning away when her mother called. "What mom?!" she yelled.

"Your shift starts in ten minutes!" Ursula's voice responded. Uma groaned.

"Mooommm! Trying to plan here!" she complained.

"Your plans never work anyway." Ursula's voice replied. Uma rolled her eyes at this and gave no response.

"Woah, someone's salty." Hadley raised an eyebrow. "And we _don't_ flirt at all. He's annoying as fuck."

"Sure Hadley. I gotta go get ready for this stupid shift." Uma groaned, leaving behind the counter.

" _He_ has a name, y'know flame." Harry smirked from behind Hadley, leaning down so he was close to her ear. "Don't deny you love me really." Harry whispered in her ear.

"Fuck off, hooky." Hadley said through gritted teeth, her annoyance evident. He backed off after a second, a small frown appearing on his lips.  
"Fine fine. No need to go all fiery on me." Harry stepped back as Uma reappeared from the back, wearing her apron.

"So she hasn't killed you yet." she commented, leaning on the counter.

"She wouldn't kill me, she loves me too much." Harry said, half-joking and half-hoping it was true. Hadley rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"If that's what you like to tell yourself, hooky."

"There's the nickname." Harry used his hook to gently caress Hadley's blue hair, for as long as she would let him before pushing him away again (so barely a second).

"Leave the girl alone and turn the TV on, Harry." Uma rolled her eyes. "Where's Gil?"

"Nooooooo clue." Hadley shrugged. "Haven't seen him."

"Because you've been too focused on me." Harry teased. Hadley rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't hear any denial." he added, a smirk forming on his face.

"Fuck off. I'm too focused on trying not to kill you or throw something at you." Hadley said, her frustration laced in her tone. Just after she said that, the doors to the shop creaked and swung open, and Gil stumbled in, juggling five dozen eggs in his arms.

"Of course." Hadley rolled her eyes. "Eggs."

"He's gonna turn into one." Uma muttered, walking into the kitchen. Gil sat on the bar beside Hadley.

"Hey guys." Gil said with a mouthful of yolk.

"Taking tips from your dad I see. But seriously, _every time_ I've seen you you've had eggs." Hadley retorted.

"Yeah well you're never out of that hellhole of yours." Gil pointed out, swallowing the yolk.

"I'm out now though aren't I?" she rolled her eyes. "Hooky! I thought you were putting the TV on." Hadley leaned to the side to see Harry staring directly at her, his hand rested on the wall. Uma dropped a tray onto the bar in front of Harry and sighed, slapping him on his cheek.

"Harry! Wake up." she rolled her eyes.

"What? Oh sorry I was just admiring a masterpiece." Harry shrugged, spinning around and turning on the TV. The first channel on showed Mal and Ben being interviewed, Mal with her new platinum blonde hair with washed out purple tips, all happy and smiling next to her prince. Harry dropped his hook onto the table and started to eat his food. Hadley smirked and took the hook slyly. Uma took some food from Harry and turned to see the TV, scowling at the sight. She threw the food at the TV, so it hit Mal's face. Harry turned to see what she had done and Hadley took no interest, running her finger along the hook. Gil didn't even notice and continued to eat as Harry laughed, turning around to watch the TV.

"Poser." Uma scoffed.

"Bitch." Hadley rolled her eyes, not taking looking up from the hook. "Thinks she's a perfect princess."  
"Traitor!" Harry exclaimed dramatically. Uma looked around and everyone who was sat at the table, showing annoyance.

"Hello?" she questioned. This made everyone, apart from Gil and Hadley, start to throw food at the TV screen. Since it was so small, a french fry hit Hadley on the back of the head from someone's bad aim.

"What the fuck?!" she exclaimed, turning around. "If anything hits me again someone is being punched square in the face when I find out who it was!" everyone went silent for a moment.  
"Chill out, flame." Harry commented, walking towards the screen and using his finger to flick a bit of food off. "Oh I would love to wipe the smiles off their faces." he licked his finger. "You know what I mean?"

"Gil!" Uma turned to him, his mouth full of egg. "You wanna quit choking down yolks and get with the program?" he swallowed.

"Yeah what they said." he nodded.

"Ugh that little traitor. Who left us in the dirt!" Uma exclaimed as Gil took his tray away.

"Who turned her back on evil." Harry added.

"Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang." Gil said. Uma and Harry turned to him, Hadley still completely disinterested. Gil walked back over to them with his tray as Harry sat down. "Back when we were kids. Oh come on, you guys remember. She called her Shrimpy and the name has kinda…" Harry was about to step forward but Hadley leaned over the table and grabbed his arm so he couldn't move. "Stuck." Gil finished. Uma was glaring at him by now.

"I have to admit that was funny." Hadley commented.

"Should we remember why she kicked _you_ out?" Uma raised an eyebrow.

"That was hooky's fault. I blame him." Hadley muttered, twirling the hook she still had in her hand. "And I was drunk."

" _You're_ the one who kissed _me_ , flame." Harry said. "And you loved it." he whispered in her ear, taking the hook from her and putting it back on. Hadley paused for a second before rolling her eyes and standing up, walking towards Gil and slapping his forehead.

"That snooty little witch." Uma turned to Harry. "Who grabbed everything she wanted and left me nothing."

"No," Gil interjected. "She left you that sandbox, and then she said that you could have the shrimp-" Uma banged her fist on the table and turned to Gil.

"Gil shut up already." Hadley rolled her eyes. Uma opened her mouth but before she could scold Gil, Harry cleared his throat.

" _We_ have her turf now." he said. "They can stay in Bore-adon."

"That's her turf now, hooky." Hadley nodded up to the TV screen. Uma charged towards it and turned it off.

"And I want it." Uma added. "We should _not_ be getting her leftovers!" she slammed her fists on the table. "Son of Hook," she looked at Harry, "Daughter of Hades," then at Hadley, "Son of Gaston," at Gil, "And me!" she exclaimed. "Most of all, daughter of Ursula!" Hadley rolled her eyes at that part as Gil stuffed another egg in his mouth. Uma pushed him away and turned to Harry, who was smirking. "What's my name?"

"Uma." he responded, taking off his hat. She turned to Hadley.

"What's my name?"

"Shrimpy." Hadley smirked, earning a glare. "Uma." she sighed.  
"What's my name?" Uma turned to Gil.

"Hm, Uma?" he replied with a mouthful of egg. Harry strutted towards Hadley and placed his pirate hat on her head, sending her a grin before he walked back towards Uma.

"What's my name? What's my name?" Uma said in a sing-song.

"Uma!" everyone, apart from Hadley, sang back.


	4. Three: Jealous

"Enjoy your little moment in the spotlight?" Hadley rolled her eyes as Harry slumped down onto the chair next to her.

"I'm always in the spotlight, flame." he smirked, taking his pirate hat from her head and putting it back on.

"Sure hooky whatever you want to believe." she rolled her eyes. He leaned forward and brushed the hair back from her face.  
"You don't need a spotlight to shine in my eyes." he whispered, a small smile appearing on his face again. Hadley pushed his hand away and because of her sudden strength, he toppled backwards but managed to balanced himself on the table.

"Woah, woah. Chill out, flame." Harry raised his eyebrow.  
"I'm not dealing with your flirting shit." she snapped and turned away from him.  
"I-"

"No!" Hadley spun around. "If you even _try_ to claim that I'm _different_ or whatever, I'm not going to listen. Every word that comes out of your mouth is bullshit. Plus, I'm not blind. I saw the look you were giving Uma during your pathetic little musical number." she stood up and kicked her stool to the floor. Harry went silent for a moment but then a look of confusion then a look of realisation spread across his face. "Don't even try that shit with me. It's not going to work." She added.

"Wait… are you jealous?" he questioned, also standing up. She glared up at him.

"Don't be such an idiot." she rolled her eyes. "Oh wait… too late to tell you that." she pushed past him.

"You know you can't walk away from me flame!" he called after her.

"Just watch me!" Hadley snapped as she continued to walk on. "And you seriously need to stop staring at my ass!" she turned around once more before shoving open the swinging doors and walking out of the shop.

"Ow!" a voice remarked. She looked down to her left to see Gil, who Harry had kicked out of the shop, on Uma's orders. The door had hit him in the head. Hadley scowled at Gil and stomped away.

Hadley had to get herself out of there. She had to be away from Harry. The whole thing had her steamed up with... some sort of negative feeling. Maybe it was jealousy. Though she didn't know why. She had acted the exact same way in the past, but something about Harry being flirtatious towards Uma really boiled her blood. She decided to take a walk around the Isle, since it was something she hadn't done in a while. As she walked she around and thought back to how life was a year ago, running around causing mischief and being evil with Mal, Jay, Carlos, Evie and Greyson Gothel. She couldn't imagine doing that now. Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie had gone off to Auradon and Grey had practically just disappeared. Or rather, Hadley isolated herself. Suddenly, a whistle came from a roof to her right. Hadley turned her head and looked around at where the whistle had come from.

"Up here Blu." a voice called. Hadley looked up and saw him.

"As if it's Greyson Gothel." she said, using a rickety stepladder to climb onto the roof with him.

"The one and only." he smirked.

"Still cocky and Mr Huge Ego as always." she rolled her eyes.

"Did you expect that to change?"

"Of course not." She sat down on the cold metal.

"So how has the daughter of Hell been?"

"I've been in my 'hell hole'," She used air quotation marks. "For six months. Not much goes on unless you wanna hear about how many people die per day."

"Sounds fascinating…" he yawned.

"You're telling me." she rolled her eyes. "What about your life? Anything interesting there?"

"Nope." he said, popping the p. "My life is boring as fuck."

"Because it no longer has me in it." she smirked, flicking her hair.

"Partly." he admitted. "I'm all alone..." he sighed dramatically.

"Poor you." she pouted sarcastically. "So you've missed the Bitch of the Underworld? Wow."

"What did you expect? We had some fun times together." he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah I guess we did." she leaned into him slightly, placing her head on his shoulder. "Before those traitors fucked off to Auradon." she spat.

"Don'tcha miss them? Just a little?" he asked.

"Miss them?" she raised her eyebrow. "Pft, no. They won't miss me either. Pretty sure they don't like me anyway."

"Can you blame them?" he retorted.

"I don't really care what people think of me." she shrugged. "They can hate me and want me dead for all I care."

"But no, I can't really blame them." she admitted. "Although, who could resist me?" she smirked.

"I did pretty well for a couple months. But not many men could, if they're in their right mind of course." he smirked back

"You're not doing very well now considering the first thing you did was put your arm around me." she rolled her eyes.

"I did say I was only able for a couple of months," he smirked. "But also, look around. Who else here is better looking than you?" Hadley rolled her eyes.

"Most of the people we see are just old hags or fishy pirates anyway. Catch me on a bad day and I'll look worse than them." she laughed.

"You are pretty scary." he conceded.

"My dad is the Lord of the Underworld. I kill people and have the capability to do it. It's funny how many people cower at the mention of my name."

"I mean, does anyone want an afterlife more horrible than this?" He asked, gesturing out to the scene in front of them with his arm that wasn't around her.

"I guess not. But the Isle isn't all that bad. Though I suppose I've seen the worst my dad can do." she shrugged.

"I don't even want to know."

"Nope, you really don't." she shook her head. "It's kinda nice to be out of the hellhole for once. Didn't expect to come across you really but I don't mind it as much as I thought."

"It's always not that bad to see you too."

"Is it not?" Hadley lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. "Well that's always good to know. You must be the only one that _doesn't_ hate me."

"I'm sure there are others who don't. The _pirates_ ," he spat that word out, "You hang out with for example. Shrimpy, Gil, Hook..."

"Ugh." Hadley rolled her eyes. "They're all annoying as fuck. They like to annoy me and Uma likes to try and make me one of her little puppets but it doesn't work. That's about all."

"Then why are you still with them?"

"Honestly I don't really know..." she shrugged.

"It's just somewhere to go so I'm not just wasting my time moping around watching people quiver at my feet."

"Then why did you leave them now?" he asked.

"Because I was annoyed."

"At?" he questioned with a smile to show he was only doing this to spite her. Hadley glared up at Grey and moved his arm away from her. She stayed silent and then sighed.

"Hook." she said through gritted teeth.

"Hook's a bitch. Uma 's bitch to be precise, don't even bother with him." Grey groaned. "He thinks with that fake hook of his. And again, you could probably beat him up."

"Who said I was bothering with him?" Hadley grumbled. "I just said he annoyed me."

"Well at least you stormed out instead of a repeat of last time." he pointed out. "That would probably have not been your best idea."

"I never have good ideas and this isn't one either but who gives a fuck because you need to shut up." Hadley suddenly pressed her lips to Grey's.


	5. Four: Friends with Benefits?

**Although there is no smut, this chapter is why the rating is what it is.**

Hadley's eyes groggily opened to a ceiling. It wasn't her own. She slowly sat up, which made her realise she was in fact naked and in a bed. Then, it all came back to her. She pulled the covers up to hide herself and turned her head to see Grey asleep next to her.

"Fuck. Hadley you're an actual slut." she mumbled, though she started to laugh for an unknown reason. There was nothing funny. She just laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Grey asked groggily, sitting up, his hair in all directions.

"Fucking hell I didn't think you were awake." Hadley breathed. "I don't even know what I was laughing at." He shrugged and then got up.

"Grey you're naked." she reminded him.

"It's not anything you haven't seen." he retorted and put his pants on. "So what happens?"

"What do you mean _what happens_?" she rubbed her face and got out of the bed.

"Are we starting this arrangement again or is it a one time thing?" he asked.

"I don't know, Grey." she said honestly, picking her underwear off the floor and putting it on. "I didn't really expect to even see you, let alone end up fucking you."

"Let me know what you decide because honestly? I'm up for either. And don't leave me in the dust." he said.

"Oh come on, how could I ever leave you in the dust?" she smirked, walking slowly towards him. He shrugged.

"You would." he opened his arms.

"I'm not that much of a bitch." she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around him and pull his body close to hers.

"Lying is bad." he chastised playfully.

"Fuck off." she rolled her eyes and let go of him. "I can be a bigger bitch, don't try me."

"Don't want to." he said, stepping back.

"Then shut up or I'll have to shut you up myself." she rolled her eyes and picked up her clothes.

"In a hurry to get somewhere?"

"No but you're just basically calling me a bitch." she said as she pulled her skin tight leather top over her head. "Can you zip it up?" She turned so she had her back to him. He came up to her and zipped it up.

"You know I mean it as a compliment." he pressed his lips to her neck.

"Being called a bitch is a compliment?" she tilted her head to the side as he kissed her neck.

"It is in this side of the world." he mumbled.

"Well thanks then I suppose. I'm the biggest bitch on the Isle." she smirked. "And dare I be cocky and say the hottest."

"I will agree if that's out of the females on the Isle." he pulled away. Hadley rolled her eyes again and smirked.

"Nah I'm the hottest out of _everyone_." She pulled her leather pants on and sauntered towards the cracked mirror that was in Grey's room. She ran her fingers through her bright blue hair and inspected her face.

"I disagree." he said, sitting on the bed. "I would argue that I am equal if not hotter than you."

"Don't flatter yourself Gothel." she smirked in the mirror. "Have you seen me?" she turned to her side in the mirror so she showed off her ass and her curves.

"I have, several times, and you are extremely hot. But come on." he said. "You have to admit I rival you."

"Hm, nah. I still win." she turned to face him and strutted forward so she was stood in front of him. "And you know it."

"Can't you admit we tie?" he whined, pulling her in by the waist.

"Never." she smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't find me hot." he smirked.

"Of course you're hot." she admitted. "Just not hotter than me." she said, sitting on his lap.

"Please, I know your standards and any guy lucky enough to get anywhere with you would have to be very attractive."

"I admitted you're attractive okay? If it boosts your ego then I suppose you can tie with me." she rolled her eyes.

"It does indeed." he smirked and kissed her. Hadley rolled her eyes and kissed him back, slowly trailing her lips down to his neck and kissing it.

"Don't do it." he mumbled.

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Why shouldn't I do it?"

"Fuck it." he groaned, pulling her as close as possible.

"Just as I thought." she smirked, wrapping her legs around his waist and sucking on his neck until she was confident it had left a hickey.

"Satisfied?" he groaned.

"You seem eager for me to stop." she moved her lips back up and kissed his jaw.

"You can tell full well I don't want you to." he mumbled.

"You were rushing my satisfaction, Gothel." she lifted his chin with her index finger. "Gave me the impression you wanted me to stop."

"You know I don't like hickies." he said. "I like giving them, not receiving them." he mumbled.

"It's a shame I gave you one then isn't it?" she smirked.

"I let you do it to make you happy."

"Well it's your turn to be happy now."

"Don't tempt me, my shift is in half an hour." he groaned.

"I'm not trying to tempt you." she stood up. "If you have to work in half an hour I'd better get ready to leave." He stood up as well.

"But I was enjoying our time together."

"Well it's not my fault you're your mother's little slave." she rolled her eyes.

"Look who's talking, daddy's little girl." he smirked.

"I'm not a daddy's girl." She scoffed. "He's annoying and hot headed. Worse than me. Pretty sure he shouts at me for the sake of it now. I've been called a slut by him before so." she shrugged.

"Better than my mom." Grey shrugged. "'Why can't you be more like Rapunzel?' Rapunzel was able to make hazelnut soup', 'oh how I miss Rapunzel'." he said dramatically in a fake female voice. "And you aren't a slut, you just use what was given to you." he said in his normal voice.

"My dad can call me a slut. I'm past caring." Hadley shrugged. "'You're the Princess of the Underworld, you can't go around giving your body away, don't be slut.'" she tried to mimic a deep voice. "Princess. Seriously. He's still salty about Zeus and wants to believe he actually has power against him. You think I wanted to stay in my hellhole for six months? No, he locked me with a load of dead people. I broke out so I have nowhere to go." she shrugged.

"You have the chip shop and you know my bed always welcomes you. Mother doesn't need to know." he shrugged. "In all seriousness, even if you don't want sex, you can stay here, I can take the couch."

"I'm a VK, I don't need people looking out for me Gothel." she said, walking towards him.

"You're also my friend, and I don't want you dead." he said. "You're the only one I have left."

"I can look after myself. I'm a tough girl." she walked towards the open window. "You don't need to worry about me."

"Come back tonight." he called. "We haven't caught up completely yet." Hadley paused for a moment.

"I might just take you up on that." she said, standing on the windowsill.

"Don't die!"

"Death'll have to catch me first." she smirked, jumping down from the window and disappearing from sight.


	6. Five: Why Can't You See It's Real?

Hadley strutted through the streets of the Isle, crowds parting so she could pass, children's lips quivering as she scowled. She heard miscellaneous whispers from a few, many of the culprits her age, mostly pirates. She also heard a few calls of 'blueberry', the nickname the pirates had adopted for her. It boiled her blood, but they would never stop saying it even if she killed them. The sign for Ursula's Fish & Chip shop came into view, and she approached it by sauntering, trying to bide time. Even though she didn't want to go there, it wasn't like she had anywhere else. Gil was sat on the step outside, and egg in his hand.

"Look who called her Shrimpy again." Hadley chuckled, stopping in front of Gil. He looked up at her.

"It just slips out sometimes!" Gil sighed. "She doesn't kick you out for saying it." he complained.

"Because she knows I can overpower her." Hadley smirked, crossing her arms.

"And she knows Harry would have something to say about it if she tried to boss you around." Gil added, popping the egg he was holding into his mouth. Hadley narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well he talks about you _all_ the time." Gil shrugged with a mouthful.

"No he doesn't." Hadley furrowed her brows.  
"Oh, yeah he does." Gil nodded. "He likes you. A lot."

"Oh just shut up. You never know what you're talking about." Hadley shook her head, walking straight past Gil into the chip shop. She pushed a pirate out of her way as she headed to the corner where she would usually sit.

"There she is..." a voice came from behind Hadley before she could even sit down. She knew it was Hook from his voice alone and let out a sigh.

"For fuck sake." she muttered.

"What? You aren't happy to see me?" Harry questioned trying to conceal his disappointment behind a cocky smile. He walked around to face Hadley. He moved to run his hook along her cheek but she pushed it away before he had the chance.

"No one is ever happy to see you." she rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie, flame." He tilted his head and the cocky smile faltered for a millisecond before it put it back up again. "You love seeing me."

"Seeing you makes me want to pour acid into my eyes." she corrected.

"You're lying again." he slowly pushed her hair back from her neck with his hook, but stopped dead. The cocky smile he had been holding, disappeared replaced with a frown.

"What?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Who gave you that?" Harry asked seriously, trying not to show how much it hurt him to see that she had someone else.

"What?" Hadley questioned. Harry gestured with his hook to the side of her neck, and she looked down and noticed the hickey. "Ohhhh that."

"Who gave you it?" he asked again, stepping back.

"None of your business." she shrugged and crossed her arms.

"Flame…" he said sternly. "Who gave you it?" he repeated, staring into her eyes.

"Why do you care so much?" she questioned, stepping back like he had previously.

"Who gave it to you, Hadley?" He asked again. He didn't know why he was so bothered, it was her business after all but he had to know. He wanted to know who she had, maybe to make sure it was a good guy or something else. He didn't really know.

"Chill, hooky. It was only Gothel." Hadley rolled her eyes.

"Greyson Gothel?" Harry questioned curiously, stepping forward to be a little closer to the blue-haired woman.

"Well yeah duh. He's the only Gothel around here." she stepping back from him, so much so that Harry now had her trapped against the wall, unintentionally or not. "But I answered your question so you answer mine. Why do you care?" she asked. They both stared at each other in silence until Harry slowly leaned forward towards her, wanting to kiss her. However, she just pushed him away, not understanding properly what was going on.

"Hooky what the fuck?" Hadley remarked looking at him with confusion spread across her features.

"I'm sorry.. I just… Sorry" Harry whispered, realising how stupid he was being. He wanted to leave but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He just enjoyed Hadley's company too much and felt weird running away after that. He felt like she deserved some sort of explanation but he had nothing.

"Harry, I… I can't. Not now." she ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't even know what to say.

"I'm sorry" He said, with a sigh, looking down at the floor.

"Hook. I can't do that. Not right now." she shook her head.

"Why not?" he questioned, a frown spreading across his face as he looked up at her. He was curious as to her answer but more wanted there to be no reason and her just be with him. That didn't seem likely though, "I can't be the only one…" He muttered.

"I'm a heartless bitch. I'm incapable of feeling anything." Hadley's said coldly. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in concern at her words, but before he could question her, she shook her head. "No, just leave me alone." She muttered, pushing past him.

"Flame!" Harry called desperately.

"No." she snapped, not looking back as she walked out of the shop.

"You can't stay away from me forever, flame." he called before she opened the doors. Once she had disappeared, he let out a sigh. "Why can't you see that it's real? That you aren't heartless?"


	7. Six: Duel Me

Hadley marched through the alleyways of the Isle, getting as far away from the shop as possible. Thoughts buzzed around her mind.  
"What the fuck is that pirate doing to me?" Hadley mumbled, sighing as she turned the corner.

"Hadley!" a masculine voice called from behind her. She ignored it completely and carried on walking. "Maybe she'll respond to blueberry…" she heard him say (too loudly). Hadley groaned and rolled her eyes. "Blu-"

" _What_ do you want Gil?" she snapped, turning around impatiently. He jumped back.

"Uh… Har- Uma wants you to meet her on the pirate ship…" he replied quickly. Hadley raised her eyebrows.

"Why?" she questioned. Gil paused and his mouth dropped open. " _Why_ Gil?!" she asked again.

"Uh… he didn't say why…" Gil finally stammered out. Hadley tilted her head.

" _He_?" she questioned.  
"Oh uh… I meant she! Yeah, she." Gil nodded to himself. Hadley paused, thinking for a moment. ' _Well that wasn't believable at all."_ she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she sighed. "When?"

"Now." Gil replied. Hadley groaned and walked past Gil, bumping into his shoulder. "But-" he tried to continue.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear anything else." she snapped, though continuing to walk.

"Okay…" Gil watched her go. Hadley stomped past the chip shop and the pirate ship came into view.

"If this is actually Uma I'll be surprised." she muttered to herself.

"You actually came." that annoying Scottish accent that Hadley instantly recognised echoed as she climbed the ladders.  
"I knew it." she grumbled, standing on the deck of the ship. She crossed her arms and glared at Harry, who stepped towards her. "Well you're a funny looking Uma."  
"I'm a good looking Uma though." he shrugged.

"Nah, you're really not." she rolled her eyes.  
"Why can't you just admit it?" he asked. Hadley turned away from him and didn't respond.

"Fuck off." she muttered as she rolled her eyes. Heavy footsteps got louder and she could feel his presence behind her. "What are you doing?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Admiring you." Harry said with a small smile on his lips.  
"Shut up." She rolled her eyes.

"It's only the truth, flame…" he whispered.

"Shut up, Harry." she mumbled.  
"I don't take orders." he shook his head.  
"And neither do I." She retorted as he pulled away from her. He looked her up and down, the smile spreading on his lips. He couldn't help but admire her. She was just beautiful even if she didn't see it.

"Your beauty just blossoms." he smiled, continuing to admire her. He just couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.  
"Okay Romeo since when were you romantic?" Hadley raised her eyebrows.

"Since I met you." he whispered.

"Okay you're drunk." she rolled her eyes. "Who let you out drunk? It's dangerous for humanity."  
"I'm not drunk flame, I'm being serious." Harry sighed. "Why can't you see that?"  
"Yep definitely drunk." she turned away.  
"Flame…" Harry said quietly, reaching out for her hand. Their fingers barely touching but it still made Hadley turn.

"What?" she questioned looking at him.

"Don't leave me here." he said a frown growing on his face.

"I'm not staying here." she shook her head and stepped away from him. He let out a sigh and adjusted his pirate hat.

"Why not?" he asked genuinely wanting to know. He just wanted to talk to her or for her to see that he wanted her and nobody else. That was beautiful and deserved love even if it wasn't him.

"Because I don't want to. Got a problem with my human rights?" Hadley tilted her head.

"You're not human, flame." Harry pointed out. She raised an eyebrow and then groaned.

"Please do _not_ use a stupid pick up line to try to call me an angel."  
"I'd go for more of a goddess." he shrugged, a small smile on his face.

"Oh wow. So you're gonna get on your hands and knees and worship me now?" she rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe you're a little devil." He added more thinking out loud. She scoffed at his words. "Little things are adorable, like you."

"Well your 'little thing' certainly isn't adorable." she glanced downwards and crossed her arms.

"How would you know that?" Harry tilted his head. "You were drunk when you saw it last."

"I make good assumptions." she shrugged, looking at her nails. "And even if I wasn't drunk I've long discarded any memory of that night." she muttered. Her words made him frown but he just tried to ignore the feeling of heartache. "I told you before. I'm outta here." she quickly spun around.

"No, flame don't go." he begged.  
"Why shouldn't I?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He looked at her, trying to think of a reason, but none came to mind. However, he stepped away from her, taking two swords from a barrel and throwing one at her feet. Hadley looked at him with a confused look on her face as he walked towards her, twirling a sword between his fingers.

"Duel me, flame." he challenged, wanting a way for her to stay.  
"Pft. I'd kick your ass in a duel anyday. Are you sure you wanna put yourself to that shame?" Hadley scoffed. "But I'm not dueling you."  
"I'm afraid I won't take no for an answer, flame." Harry stepped towards her. She stared deep into his eyes and moved her face towards his.

" _No_." she said bluntly.

"Why? You scared I'll beat you?" He taunted, leaning closer to her. He knew the best way to keep her around was by taunting her. She was competitive when it came to duelling and never liked losing.

"You couldn't beat me even if you wanted to. Don't think too highly of yourself." She replied, picking up the sword that was at her feet. She thrust it forward as Harry scrambled to his feet, picking up his sword in the process. He thrust his sword towards her and metal clashed against metal. Hadley won dominance and soon knocked Harry's sword out of his hand. She quickly picked it up and held the sword in her right hand forward, poking it into his neck. "And you thought you could beat me." she smirked. "A dirty pirate can't overpower the spawn of Satan." she spat on his chest. Before Harry could respond, they were interrupted by a shout.

"HARRY!" a sudden voice boomed. "What did I tell you about coming on to the ship!?"  
"Σκατά." Hadley muttered.

"Uma…" he sighed, scrambling to his feet.

"You have to get out of here." Harry said, looking at the blue-haired woman.  
"Oh so now you want me to leave." she raised her eyebrows. "So Shrimpy doesn't toss you overboard because she found you with another woman."

"Harry you better have not broken anything!" Uma's voice got louder.

"Hadley go. Now." He said seriously and then gently pushed her towards the edge of the ship. "You're gonna have to jump." he quickly ran away from her. Hadley looked back but he was already out of sight. She looked down at the concrete ground and just jumped. Surprisingly, she landed on her two feet and started to run instantly.


	8. Seven: No One Calls Me That

Nightfall came upon the Isle, and after her little run ins with Harry, Hadley decided to take up Grey's offer and go back there. She really didn't feel like facing her father at all, and it was never warm on the Isle, especially at night. As she was walking, she noticed one of Uma's pesky pirates. A female.

"Great. I swear they're fucking everywhere." Hadley sighed. She tried to avoid the pirate but it didn't work well, it never did.

"Hey! Blueberry!" The pirate called.

"Fuck off. I'm not in the mood. Go clean Uma's ass for her and support her stupid dramatic musical numbers." Hadley snapped, crossing her arms. "And stop calling me Blueberry."

"I won't fuck off until you leave Greyie alone." The pirate mimicked Hadley, also crossing her arms. "He's mine."

"Excuse me." Hadley raised her eyebrows. "Hm, how about no. And the last thing Grey would want is a little pathetic pirate following him around like a sheep so I suggest you get out of my way." she glared at the pirate with a scowl. The pirate uncrossed her arms.

"You slut! He's mine!" Out of nowhere she threw a punch at Hadley's face. The sudden punch surprised Hadley and instantly, blood started to drip from her lip.

"You fucking dirty little scoundrel!" she punched the pirate in the nose and kicked her stomach so she was on the floor. "Don't mess with this bitch! Don't mess with Grey! He belongs to no one! Not me, and certainly not you! You hear me!?" she leaned down and punched the pirate's eye. "So shut your mouth and fuck off or all hell will break loose!"

"Y-yes." the bleeding pirate stammered.

"You'd better! If I see you anywhere near Grey again I will end you! And I will make sure you're constantly tortured for all eternity!" Hadley kicked the pirate in the stomach. "And stay away from Hook too. I saw the way you were looking at him. Don't ever give him that look ever again." She said sternly and punched the pirate's face.

"W-why do you want them both?" The pirate suddenly smirked. "If you're screwing Grey why do you want Hook? Are you that much of a slut?" Suddenly, Hadley's face boiled red with anger and rage.

"That's it! You're fucking dead! No one calls me a slut!" She yelled, pressing her hand to the pirate's throat so she couldn't breathe. "Any last words!?"

"What... would... the boys... say?" The pirate gasped.

"I'm a slut. I'm a murderer. This is me, I don't give a fuck." Hadley replied. "Is that all?" She pressed down harder.

"Fuck.. you."

"Nah. My standards are waaaayy too high for you. Enjoy the afterlife." Hadley smirked and suddenly yanked the pirate's head forward and crashed it down onto the concrete. Blood instantly covered her hands and she stood up, kicking the pirate's face one last time before climbing through Grey's window. She was practically bathed in blood at this point.

Grey was sitting on his bed staring at his hands.

"Hey Hadley." he said without looking up so she could only see the side of his head. He was pressing something to the other side of his face.

"Well I just fucking killed someone." She said quietly, wincing and touching her lip. "What are you doing?" He turned his face to her revealing a severe black eye.

"Did you just say you... yep you did." he said, covered in blood and holding ice to his eye.

"What the fuck happened to you?" she raised her eyebrows. "And yeah I kinda murdered someone. But not before she managed to take a hit." she looked in the mirror at her swollen and bloody lip. "Don't think you'll wanna kiss this." He stood up and walked towards her.

"Yes because that would stop me. The blood is a turn off though. And I can't imagine this" he pointed at his eye, "Turns you on."

"Well I mean if you took the shirt off we'd be getting somewhere." she shrugged, turning to face him. "But seriously how the fuck did you get that black eye?" Grey stayed silent.

"Let's get you cleaned up." he said heading to the bathroom.

"Uhm, nope." Hadley grabbed his wrist before he could go any further. "You can tell me how you got that black eye before that." He sighed and turned to her.

"This random bitch… I don't know who she was but she just attacked me out of nowhere." Grey explained.

"Wait." Hadley's eyes widened. "You got beat up by a _girl_?" She started to laugh.

"She caught me by surprise!" Grey protested in defence. "You might see her with a bruised stomach because she decided to give me a warning while standing close to me, giving me the lovely scratch and the opportunity to knee and kick her in the stomach. I wasn't in the mood to fight much."

"She just attacked you? With no explanation?" she questioned. Grey nodded and hissed, putting the ice back on his eye. "Come here let me do it." she took the ice from him and gently placed it on his eye.

"Thanks." He said. "You should probably clean yourself up though."

"I've got blood everywhere. I'll need your help to get it all off." she said. "I kinda went crazy." she muttered. "And the bitch still managed to punch my lip."

"Isn't it my job to scrub those hard to get places?" he smirked, removing her hand. "And no shit. you killed her for a reason you have yet to tell me." He started walking to the bathroom. Hadley groaned and reluctantly followed him to the bathroom.

"She pissed me off."

"No shit but you're going to have to be more specific."

"Fine." she sighed. "She tried to claim you and said you were hers, and then she called me a slut. And she called me Blueberry." Hadley explained quietly. Grey raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you care about other girls stalking a claim on me? Don't tell me you caught feelings." He groaned, grabbing a towel.

"Feelings? Pft, no. I told the bitch that you don't belong to anyone. You're not just this lost object to be claimed."

"Why do I feel there's more to this story?" He asked as he wiped the blood off her face.

"There's not." she said bluntly.

"There is. You killed her, and I bet it wasn't just against defending my honour and her insulting you." He insisted.

"Well she called me a slut and I don't like it..." she paused. "And I kinda told her to stay away from Hook too... because of the looks she'd been giving him..." she mumbled. He stopped for a second.

"I didn't know you and Hook were involved with each other."

"We're not." she said firmly. "I don't know why I even cared. We're ancient history."

"I'm well aware of that." he said, continuing to wipe the blood. "But the fact that that provoked you doesn't help the case."

"I don't know what's going on, okay. He flirts with everyone, I'm no different. But I don't know." she sighed.

"You want to know what happened today?" he asked.

"No. Honestly I don't." She winced as he wiped the blood from a scratch on her collarbone.

"Hey look." he pulled down his shirt to reveal his scar. "Matching scars!" Hadley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You're a child."

"Hey some girls tend to find these sexy." he protested.

"Hm, with that eye though." she pointed out.

"Good point…" he nodded. "You're going to have to scrub your shirt. It's covered in blood. I'll get you one of mine."

"Fine." she rolled her eyes and removed her shirt, started to scrub the blood off it. He returned with one of his shirts and tossed it to her. She caught the shirt and smirked.

"You sure you want me to put this on?" she raised an eyebrow. He smirked back.

"You know I don't but you said yourself that the black eye is a turnoff. And you remember what happened this morning?"

"Fine." she said. She pulled the shirt on over her head, that's when she noticed a scratch from her duel with Hook, "Fucking hell, hooky." She mumbled

"What did you do to your arm? I'm pretty sure the bitch outside couldn't do that." Grey commented.

"Hook. We had a duel." Hadley shrugged, removing her boots and leggings. "I don't even know how the fuck I got blood on these." she mumbled.

"A duel? Really?" Grey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I swear he was trying to keep me around. I don't know why though." She muttered as she looked at the cut. She wasn't even sure how she got it. She beat him pretty quickly.

"Have you ever thought he might like you?" Grey suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous." Hadley scoffed. "He's a flirtatious freak."

"Just saying." Grey put his hands up.

"Yeah no. That's just stupid. I don't do the relationship thing anymore." she shrugged.

"And that's good news for me." he smirked.

"How?" she tilted her head.

"Cause I get to have you."

"Oh so you're claiming me now?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I said I get the chance with you for the purely physical part. You're not mine, you're free to do what you want and so am I."

"Well that's fair enough then isn't it." She smirked and started to braid her hair.

"I think so."

"Well I do too." she picked her clothes up off the floor. "I really need to stop killing people."

"You do." He agreed. "Did you seriously kill her?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "I cracked her head open off the floor but I don't know if it killed her."

"Want me to go check?"

"I wanna come with you. If the bitch is alive and tries something I want to end her."

"Let's go... Hadley?" He shifted. "You might want to put some pants on..."

"Oh. Yeah." Hadley nodded and quickly pulled her (still blood-covered) pants on. "I can go barefoot."

"You know I like my girls barefoot." he smirked and walked to the window, jumping down. Hadley rolled her eyes and followed him, jumping down too.


	9. Eight: I Only Want To Snap Her Neck

**Just in case anyone got their hopes up (I dont know if emails were sent to inform of updates in previous chapters) I decided to post this short chapter as well. If emails were not sent out, well, the previous chapters have been updated, however nothing too drastic I believe, but I still think they may be worth a glance.**

"Lead the way m'lady." Grey said with a mocking bow.

"Ugh don't." she rolled her eyes. "Makes me want to puke." she said, walking to where the pirate was.

"Holy shit." Grey breathed. "You really did a number on her."

"Yep." Hadley nodded. "I did warn her all hell would break loose." she shrugged, looking at her nails. Grey leaned down and pressed two fingers against her throat.

"There's a pulse."

"Hm. A shame." Hadley kneeled down to the pirate's level. Grey picked the pirate up, her head hanging.

"C'mon blue."

"I want to kill her." Hadley pouted, standing up.

"I don't think your dad needs or wants anymore souls, especially hers." Grey began walking. "Plus now you probably have her scared out of her wits."

"You don't let me have fun." Hadley followed reluctantly. "I only want to snap her neck." Before any of them could reply the pirate groaned.

"Wha-?"

"You couldn't have stayed unconscious for just a bit longer." Hadley grumbled, punching the pirate in the face instantly.

"Fuck!" The pirate screamed. "You slut!"

"I suggest you calm down before she ends up really killing you." Grey said with his teeth gritted.

"Oh don't start this again. You know I can kill you." Hadley glared at the pirate. "Don't try me."

"But greyie." the pirate whined wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up so she was sitting on his arms. "She's cheating on you with Harry and I love you." he kissed his neck. Hadley felt her skin start to heat up, her body shaking and little embers floating around her head.

"First of all," he shifted so she was lying down again. "My name is Greyson. Second, Hadley and I aren't dating so she can get together with who she wants, not that she wants Harry according to her. Third, who the fuck are you? Fourth," they arrived at the chip shop at that point, "You try anything with me or Hadley and I will let her have her way with you. Got it?" The pirate nodded and promptly puked on Grey's shoulders.

"Grey I swear to fucking hades if you don't let me at her I'll be punching you or a wall!" Hadley said through gritted teeth.

"She's passed out again," Grey groaned and put the pirate on a table in the chip shop, "Get some leftover food, I'm getting payback."

"You're not going anywhere near Hooky." Hadley shook her head. "And he's not coming anywhere near you."

"Get your mind out of his ass, I'm talking about her." he jerked his thumb, pointing at the pirate. Hadley rolled her eyes.

"Come on we've dropped off the trash can we just leave before we get noticed?"

"Don't tell me you don't want to have her wake up with food on her face."

"I don't want her to wake up at all." Hadley grumbled. "And I also don't want Hooky to see us."

"Why do you keep calling him Hooky?" Grey questioned. Hadley paused.

"A nickname." she mumbled.

"And then you say you don't like him." Grey teased.

"I don't." Hadley protested. "He's a dickhead."

"Then why nickname him?"

"Shut up." she grumbled.

"While I am upset you haven't used your usual method of shutting me up, I will concede and say let's get the hell out of here, cause I hate this place." he walked to the door.

"I'm not in the mood Grey." She said bluntly, walking out of the shop.

"No shit." he said as sHadley rolled her eyes and just kept walking back to Grey's place.


	10. Nine: In a Way No One Else Does

About an hour had passed since Hadley and Grey had returned to Grey's place, and Hadley had locked herself in the bathroom for around forty-five minutes of that time. Staring at herself in the cracked old mirror, just thinking. What was Harry doing to her? It wasn't normal. It wasn't right... was it?

"Hadley," a knock from the door was heard. "I gotta piss, please come out." Hadley rolled her eyes and didn't reply.

"Blue, c'mon." Grey sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your friend? And you wouldn't want me to wet my pants." he pleaded.

"Since when would I care about if you piss yourself?" she turned away from the mirror and looked at the door.

"Since you're staying over and I doubt you want to sleep in a room smelling like piss."

"I've dealt with the smell of dead people before and trust me that's worse. But fine." she unlocked the door and opened it. Grey pushed past her and rushed into the bathroom, unbuttoning his pants in the process. "Okay jeez Gothel." she stepped back out of the bathroom.

"What?" he said. "I have needs." Hadley rolled her eyes and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"I hope you drown in your own piss."

"I don't have enough for that." he called and Hadley heard the toilet flush. "And I don't think you'd want me dead."

"Debatable." Hadley shrugged leaning against a wall with her arms crossed.

"You'd miss me too much." he said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Again. Debatable." she shrugged.

"Lying is bad, Hadley." he mockingly berated.

"I'm not lying." she said simply.

"You are, come on. he insisted. "I'm the only one left."

"And I stayed locked up in my hellhole for six months. I'm perfectly fine with being alone." she uncrossed her arms. "I'd miss you a little sure but I'd get used to not having you around."

"No," he said. "There's more to it. There's someone else."

"No. Like you said you're the only one left." she sat down on the bed.

"I am, but there's someone else for you." he said, sitting next to her.

"No. Don't be an idiot." she shook her head. "I don't know who you're talking about. There is no one else."

"Harry. Hook." he said simply. Hadley sighed and shook her head.

"No. I'm not doing this again. Nope. Not going there." she stood up. Grey grabbed her wrist and pulled her down.

"Sit."

"Hmmmm, no." she snatched her wrist away and stood back up. He repeated the motion but pulled her onto his lap and held her there.

"You wouldn't hang out with the guy as much as you do if there wasn't something."

"I don't hang out with him." she rolled her eyes and tried push him away from her.

"Really?" Grey wrapped his arms around her. "He has nicknames for you, he teases you, he seems to know you well..." he trailed off. "Those are signs you two spend time together. Plus you're always at that shop." Hadley shook her head and sighed.

"First, he doesn't nickname me. Second, he teases literally every female he sees. Third, know me well?" she laughed. "No. Not at all. Fourth, we don't spend time together. And fifth, I don't go to the shop for him. I go there because I have nowhere else to go and it's funny to watch Shrimpy's tantrums."

"There are multiple people aside from Shrimpy you could be with, yet you still hang out with her, _Flame_ ," he emphasised. "Are you sure you don't like him... even a bit?"

"Grey how many times do I have to fucking tell you that I don't?" she grumbled. "And actually, there is no one else. Everyone else is scared of me, or they just don't like me, or they think I'm a slut."

"I don't..." he trailed off.

" _You_ don't." she said. "One person, Grey. I've only recently started talking to you again anyway."

"I guess so." he said. "But I still don't believe nothing's going on."

"Nothing is going on." she said firmly.

"If you say so." he relented and let go of her.

"I think I'd know if I liked him Grey." she stood up and leaned against a wall. "And I know that I don't."

"You don't always know those things." he said, lying down.

"Well I do. I don't like him. I don't like anyone in that way. I haven't liked anyone in that way since..." she trailed off.

"Since…?" he pressed.

"Well who do you think?"

"Carlos?" Grey raised an eyebrow. "Did you really like him?" She just shrugged.

"How can I say I did when I cheated on him with the person I claim to hate?" she sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Well there could've been a point where you did, but if you didn't, then how would you know what it feels like?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I don't know." she just shrugged.

"Then you can't know." he pointed out.

"I don't!" She snapped. "I don't know what this is. I don't know what I'm feeling. I don't know!"

"Let it out Hads."

"I don't know what I'm letting out. I'm not used to... feelings. Especially not about a dirty flirtatious annoying dickhead pirate!" She started pacing back and forth.

"Uh huh." Grey nodded unhelpfully.

"You're really not the easiest person to give advice are you? This isn't even an easy thing to talk about because I don't know what I'm talking about!" she flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Neither do I, but it's good to let emotions out." he said. "Plus you're hot when you're mad."

"Shut the fuck up." she grumbled, sitting up and facing away from him. "I don't like emotions."

"I can relate," he said, twisting onto his side, his hand holding his head up while facing her. "Emotions suck but they're a part of life."

"Emotions suck full stop. I don't like feeling. Especially feelings I don't know. I just want it all to go away so I don't have to deal with it." she sighed and looked back at him.

"Well I know a way in which you can use those emotions to an advantage and forget them for a while." he winked.

"And what's that?" Hadley turned fully to face him.

"I think you know." he scooted closer.

"Fuck off I'm not in the mood." she sighed and turned away again.

"Just a suggestion." he sighed, sitting up. There was a silence for a moment.

"I'm, I, uh, I'm sorry for snapping..." she mumbled. "I'm just confused. And annoyed at myself." Grey's head snapped to her.

"D-did you just apologise?" he asked in disbelief. She stayed facing away and was silent for a few seconds.

"What the fuck is happening to me?"

"I don't fucking know but what I do know is that you have never apologised for speaking out." he said seriously.

"Maybe if I just murder him this'll all go away and I'll go back to the normal cold, confident, heartless slut I'm supposed to be." she muttered, standing up and starting to pace again.

"You'd regret it..." Grey trailed off.

"I regret stepping into that chip shop that's what I regret." she threw her arms out in frustration and stood facing Grey.

"Why?" he demanded, standing up."Tell me, why do you regret it?"

"Because that's where I see Hooky and he's the one that's made me someone I'm not. Triggered all this shit and all this confusion going on in my head!" she put her head in her hands. "If I never walked in that shop nothing would've happened and I'd be normal."

"And what does he make you feel?" Grey pressed on.

"I don't know!" she snapped. "That's the thing. I've told you multiple times. I. Don't. Know."

"Yes. You. Do." Grey stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "You just don't want to admit it."

"I don't know. I have nothing to admit okay?!" she pushed his hands away and walked towards the window.

"You do." he stated and then stopped. "Wait where are you going? I thought you were staying tonight."

"I need to take a walk." she said stiffly.

"It's dark, don't go." Grey grabbed her arm.

"I'm not a baby. Darkness doesn't threaten me." Hadley snatched her arm away.

"I know you aren't, I just don't want you to get hurt." he said softly.

"I'm fine. No one would dare to even try to hurt me because everyone knows I can do a hundred times worse." she rolled her eyes.

"Yes because you can do a lot of shit when dead," he said seriously. "Stay, just for the night. We don't have to do anything, hell, I'll sleep on the floor." Hadley paused and sighed after a moment.

"Fine."

"Thank you." Grey said.

" _Thank you_?" She raised her eyebrows. "Wow."

"Shut up." he grumbled and plopped down on his bed.

"No no." she smirked, turning to face him. "Greyson Gothel just thanked me. What is the world coming to?"

"You said sorry," he pointed out. "It slipped... it's just.. you're the only one left…" Slowly her smirk started to fade.

"I was only joking. No need to go so deep about it." He shrugged.

"It's true." he said. "I have no one else."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to put up with me." she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I happen to enjoy your company." Grey said, smiling.

"I'm surprised. I'm annoying as fuck." Hadley looked at him.

"I don't know how you put up with me. How you still like me after everything I've done."

"Because you're my friend and I know you didn't do all of it on purpose." he said gently.

"Of course I didn't. I was drunk when it happened... it made me lose the only people I had. A drunken mistake." she sighed.

"At first I was a bit pissed but then I saw your reaction and the aftermath. You didn't do that on purpose and I could see it. You might act like a bitch but you don't intentionally hurt people who were good to you."

"It's just... I don't even know. I don't know who I am. You should still be pissed at me to be honest. Carlos is- was?- your friend and I hurt him... he was meant to be my friend... boy friend. I lost everyone to my stupidity. That's what seems to always happen." She looked down at her hands.

"You're my friend too. And you didn't do it soundly. It wasn't right, but you didn't know what you were doing. Do you even remember kissing him?"

"Well I don't remember kissing him..." she muttered very quietly. His head snapped to face her.

"But you wanna kiss him again, don't you?" He asked looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck off, Grey." She muttered and he chuckled at her.

"You doooo." He teased.

"Leave me alone." she buried her head in another pillow. She was laying at his feet.

"Nope." he shook his head. "You're stuck with me."

"Fuck ooooffffff." she complained, slightly muffled by the pillow. He poked her ribs with his foot.

"Nah."

"Don't do that." she rolled over, slightly away from him, taking the pillow with her and holding it over her face.

"Why notttt?" he stretched out and poked her again.

"Because it's annoying and you're annoying." she rolled even further away.

"Fine." he pouted and stared at the ceiling.

"Don't go all quiet it feels like you're plotting something." she said into the pillow.

"I'm just thinking." he said.

"Abooouuutttt?" she finally lifted her head up and looked at him.

"The future." he sighed.

" _Oh_ _the future_." she said dramatically and mimicked his sigh. "What about the future?" she shuffled up towards him.

"Life is just getting boring. Ever since the group left I've just been helping out in the store and walking around each day doing nothing. And besides you and mother, I have no one. I want a purpose to life. I don't want to waste away doing the same old shit every day." he ranted.

"They abandoned us for good, Grey." Hadley sat up. "They don't care about us anymore. They're _good_." she scoffed. "They're not coming back for us. Definitely not for me." she shuffled to sit next to him, hugging the pillow. "We can't find a purpose here on the Isle. It's just not possible."

"Then what's the point of being here?" he sat up and held his head. "What's the point of being alive at all?"

"There's not one really..." Hadley shrugged. "Not here."

"We don't deserve this," he stated. "We have done nothing, yet were condemned to a meaningless life."

"Tell that to almighty King Beast who thinks he's saving his people." she rolled her eyes. "I have a feeling you'll get your chance one day." she rested her head on Grey's shoulder.

"I don't know…" he sighed, leaning his head on hers. "But at least you have a chance at being happy with someone. I don't have that." He tilted his head back and laughed humorlessly "God, I'm such a pussy sometimes."

"Sometimes?" she laughed and smirked. "Try always."

"Oh you know I'm a man," he smirked. She rolled her eyes and gave no verbal response. "I'm right aren't I?" he continued to smirk.

"I'd be worried if you weren't a man after all this time." she rolled her eyes again.

"I bet you would." he stifled a yawn.

"Awww is 'Greyie' tired?" she smirked.

"Fuck off, I've been up since seven am." he groaned.

"Okay, don't get feisty, jeez." she moved her head onto his chest. He lay down with her leaning against him and put an arm around her.

"Grey?" Hadley said quietly after a while.

"Yeah?" he asked with a groggy voice.

"What if... what if I do like him?" she questioned.

"Then you like him and then you choose whether to pursue to be happy or be miserable and do nothing." Grey said tiredly.

"I don't know." Hadley sighed.

"Hadley, it's your choice. I think you should do what makes you happier." he whispered.

"How can someone who annoys me make me happy?" she whispered.

"Because you know there's more to that…" he said, dozing off slightly. "Because he gets you in a way no one does." Grey's words rang in her mind and her eyes shot open.

"In a way no one else does..." she whispered. Grey snored in response

"Well thanks Grey." she whispered, rolling her eyes. All night she tried to sleep, but she couldn't. There was too much going through her mind. About Harry. About Mal, Carlos, Jay, Evie. About Grey. About her dad. About Harry. She didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was, it was Hook's fault, and her own.


	11. Ten: Maybe I'm Starting To Realise

**Cursing central in this one...**

Hadley had only slept approximately two hours. She just kept thinking and thinking and thinking. She was just dozing off again when the bitter sun started to rise. There was no point trying to sleep now. Grey groaned and rolled over, promptly falling off the bed. Hadley turned over to the direction that he had fallen.

"I'm not helping you." she grumbled, pulling a pillow over her face. "You're an idiot."

"Fuck everything." he groaned, standing up. He headed to the bathroom and the sound of running water filled the morning air.

"Fuck me." she shrugged, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Just need to ask, Hads." Grey said, coming out of the bathroom, his hairline noticeably wet.

"No, I was joking. I'm too tired for anything." she said quietly, still holding a pillow over her face. He sighed, grabbed another pillow and walked over to the bed.

"Wake up Hadley." he said, hitting her with the pillow with each word. "Wake up."

"Fuck off." she threw the pillow she was holding at him. He dodged the pillow and continued to hit her.

"C'mon, get up. Don't make me pour water over your head."

"You're not the one who's had two hours sleep." she complained. "If that. And you know I'll fucking punch you until you bleed out if you throw water over me."

"We went to sleep nine hours ago, how did you get two?" he questioned, stopping the assault.

"I couldn't sleep." she said, turning onto her stomach and burying her face in the pillows. He sat next to her and made her roll around to her back.

"Why not?"

"I just couldn't." she rolled away from him.

"Don't lie to me." he chastised. "Were you thinking about your Hooky-boy?" he cooed. She paused for a moment.

"Fuck off." she mumbled, throwing another pillow at him, but to her dismay, he caught it.

"Ah, so I am right." he smirked. Hadley didn't reply and turned over so he couldn't see her face. "C'mon Blue. You can admit it."

"Fine." she sighed. "Yes..." she muttered.

"See?" Grey said. "Not that hard was it?" Hadley turned to face him and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah actually it was."

"So..."

"So?" she raised her eyebrows and sat up.

"Whatcha gonna do?" he scooted back a bit.

"I don't know." she sighed. "It's not easy."

"I know it isn't, but hey, progress." he said, nudging her gently. She just shrugged.

"He just pisses me off but I can't stop thinking about him." She muttered. He looked at her and thought for a moment.

"When you think about him, are you swooning over his manliness or just thinking he's a dickhead?" He asked and she shrugged. She buried her face in a pillow not knowing what she was thinking.

"I think he's a dickhead but an… attractive dickhead…" She said reluctantly and Grey chuckled.

"There you go. Congrats you have analysed your feelings!" Grey exclaimed, a smile on his face. Hadley rolled her eyes.

"Fuck off Grey." she threw a pillow at him. And hit him with another pillow. Hard.

"Hey, don't damage the goods!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, what goods." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She hit him again, even harder.

"My entire body is a good… FUUUUUUCK!" he screamed. "HADLEY THOSE WERE MY NUTS!" he yelled clutching his crotch. Hadley just laughed and hit him again.

"Then fuck off asking me about hooky."

"How can… I not?" Grey managed to smirk through the pain.

"Do you want me to hit you again?" she scowled, holding the pillow back.

"No..." he leaned away from her.

"Then shut the fuck up." she threw the pillow at his face.

"Fine." he said, his voice muffled.

"Finally." she sighed and flopped onto her back.

"Hadley Underworld likes Harry Hook!" he exclaimed and sprinted away, jumping out of the window.

"GREYSON GOTHEL I SWEAR TO FUCKING HADES!" Hadley yelled, chasing after him.


	12. Eleven: You'll Learn Your Lesson

**Been neglecting updating this story a bit... sorry**

"Where are you Gothel?!" Hadley yelled, sprinting forward. She could feel her whole body rising in heat, little ashes floating around her head. "I'm going to kill you if you keep going on about it!"

"Gotta find me first!" Grey called as he kept running. He pushed past people as he headed to the docks.

"For fuck sake." Hadley grumbled and kept running. She followed him as best she could and ended up knocking Gil over, which she quickly ignored and finally reached the docks. Grey watched from one of the roofs and smirked as he saw Hadley confused. She kept looking around until she finally looked up at the roof where Grey was.

"You're such a dickhead!" she shouted, grabbing onto the ladders at the edge of the building and she started to climb them.

"Shit." he muttered and began running across the roofs.

"You can't run away from me, Gothel!" she called, and got to the top of the roof and ran after him. After a while he got to the more deserted part of the Isle, slid off the roofs and changed directions towards the loft. He almost made it before he was tackled to the ground.

"And you didn't think I'd catch you." Hadley said, pinning Grey to the ground.

"Why do you think I ran?" he said, pushing his shoulders up to get her off him and scrambled to his feet. However, she grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the ground again.

"Nuh uh, not that easy." she placed her foot on his chest.

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed from the ground.

"Don't push me even more." she gritted her teeth. "I can hurt you."

"You already have." he groaned. "There's a rock digging in my back!"

"Awh what a shame." she tilted her head and smirked.

"What are you going to do?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't decided yet." she shrugged.

"I didn't even say it out loud in the streets!" Grey protested.

"You still could have. And you were teasing me about it!" Hadley pressed down on his chest harder. "And jumping through the window? You were just asking for this!" He grabbed her ankle and lifted it slightly, gasping for air.

"I will sit on you." she threatened, lifting her foot up slightly but quickly pressing it back down.

"You do that, and we don't know who could walk by." he pointed out. Hadley bit her tongue and sighed, lifting her foot off reluctantly. But, not before kicking him in the nose.

"Fuck!" he screamed in pain and clutched his nose. "Hadley what the fuck!?"

"Well maybe you'll learn your lesson and won't tease me about Hook again." she shrugged, looking at her nails.

"Hadley you just broke my fucking nose!" he ignored her comment. "I didn't say anything in public!"

"Have you ever known me to care about anything?" she tilted her head and looked at him.

"Yes." he groaned, blood dripping down his face from his nose. He held it as he walked to his house. Hadley watched him go and just stood there.

"I don't care about anything... especially not Hook..." she grumbled, but then paused. "Do I?" she shook her head and jumped down from the roof.


	13. Twelve

**I would like to apologise for the lack of updates for the past couple of months. Exam season was draining and once that was done I was off travelling with no computer. I'm sorry guys. But I'm back, and updates will (hopefully) be somewhat regular, on Sundays, but it had gone long enough without an update. (I also apologise for any formatting issues)**

 **That being said...t** **hank you all for following, reviewing or even just reading this story. It means a lot.**

 **Rest in peace, Cameron Boyce. You will be missed by everyone.**

The rest of the day passed by quickly and it was really just a normal night in Ursula's fish and chip shop. Loud and rowdy pirates, Uma doing her rounds on night shift, Gil eating eggs and Harry admiring the daughter of Hades. None other than Hadley. She was drunk. Very drunk. Dancing on a table, a bottle in her hand, her very revealing clothes. She was carefree and and looked sexy, no pirate would dare to argue, but none would admit it in front of Harry. Or rather, most.

Sat on a table in the shadows, watching from afar were the twins. The son and daughter of Morgana, the younger sister of Ursula. Maegan and Magnus. Maegan sat with a scowl fixed to her face. Magnus, on the other hand, had his head propped up by his hand and had a very dreamy look on his face.

"She's so gorgeous." he sighed.

"She's a drunken slut." Maegan spat, rolling her eyes. She was used to her brother gawking over Hadley, but her response never really changed.

"Shut up Meg, she's an angel." he said dreamily, not even trying to hide it.

"It's Mae." Maegan grumbled. "The daughter of Hades? An angel?! You're getting worse." she shook her head.

"I'm just in love."

"Just shut up." Mae groaned. "Love is stupid."

"One day little sis, one day." Magnus patted her head.

"No." Maegan said bluntly, pushing him away. "You're worse than stupid Auradon royalty."

"Take that back." he snapped out of it and glared at his sister.

"Nah." she said carelessly as she looked at her long nails, painted black.

"Bitch." he grumbled.

"I know." she smirked. She looked over to Hadley and scowled again.

"I hope she falls off that table. And lands on Uma. Kill both of them. Or maybe we just break the table when Uma's nearby. Two birds with one stone."

"Don't say that shit out loud Meg!" Magnus warned.

"Mae." she grumbled. "And do you think I really care?"

"You would care if Uma could hear you." he whispered harshly.

"What's she gonna do?" Maegan rolled her eyes.

"Kick us out, tell mom, throw us to the crocodiles, have the pirates beat us up..." Magnus rambled.

"Oh come on. Hook would only beat you up if he catches you gawking over Hadley." Maegan said. "You're just being paranoid."

"What is up with that guy?" Magnus said harshly. "She's not his girlfriend or anything, but he's so… infatuated with her.""And you're not?" Mae questioned. Magnus ignored her and continued." I should be able to appreciate her beauty. And there is a lot of it. It's not fair." Mae rolled her eyes.

"Beauty." she scoffed. "She tries too hard and half of it is fake. And Hook definitely wants her, I mean look at them." she pointed to Hadley and Harry, who were clearly flirting. "That's not just a friendship. No way."

"I should go stop him from taking advantage of her." Magnus said, standing up.

"No." Maegan stood up and pushed her brother back into his seat. "It's her own fault if he does, she shouldn't be as drunk as she is. Plus, they've already fucked each other so what's the difference? Hook will literally stab his hook into your chest so you bleed to death if you go over there so I suggest you stop being an idiot and leave it alone."

"You're right." Magnus sighed, sitting down. "But why is she so hot?" Maegan just rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You're an idiot." she sighed. "I don't see how you can find that," she pointed at Hadley, who was almost stumbling off the table. "Attractive in any way."

"I mean she isn't at her finest right now but how can anyone not?" he argued. "She's the most attractive creature on this planet."

"Just shut up." she shook her head. "Oh for fuck sake." she looked up to see that Hadley had jumped off the table, and was walking around, flirting with every pirate in sight. "If she comes over here I will gouge my own eyes out and cut my ears off."

"No you won't." Magnus said absentmindedly. "Wait did you say she was coming over here?!" he re-adjusted his posture to look straighter and more mature.

"Nope." Mae rolled her eyes. "She's occupied." she pointed a finger over to Hadley, who was kissing Harry.

"That little..." Magnus cursed and tried to stand up again.

"Magnus." Mae pulled him back down into his seat. "No. She's going along with it. Leave them be."

"It's not fair. He's a dick." Magnus grumbled, though letting his sister pull him down. "He doesn't deserve her."

"He doesn't deserve anything." Mae muttered. "He gets all this reputation and ego because of Uma. What do I get? Nothing. Dust." she grumbled.

"Here we go again." Magnus groaned.

"It's not fair. What about us? Why don't we exist? Why does she get all the attention? Why are we different? Because of our mother? Why should Harry get what is meant to belong to _us_? We're Uma's cousins. Yet what to we get? Nothing. Nothing at all. Stuck in their shadows. Invisible and unnoticed." Maegan crossed her arms. "It's not fucking fair."

"Then why not stand out for once? Participate in the songs, do Uma's bidding, rise in the ranks. Make her appreciate us somewhat. Actually be nice to her." Magnus suggested in a small moment of wisdom. "Do something big."

"There's no way I'm being nice to her." Mae scoffed. "She hasn't done anything for us so why should we for her? I don't sing either. Those songs are stupid."

"Because she's the leader."

"She shouldn't be." Mae grumbled. "For fuck sake." she sighed as Hadley was stumbling towards them, a flirtatious and drunk look on her face. "A knife would be the greatest thing to have right now."

"Oh Hades." Magnus panicked, straightening up again. Maegan groaned as Hadley jumped onto the table.

"How come I haven't seen you around before?" she twisted a lock of blue hair around her finger, tilting her head.

"Because we're forced into the shadows." Mae muttered.

"No one as hot as you should be in the shadows." Hadley smirked and winked at Magnus. Maegan gagged.

"T-thanks Hadley..." Magnus stuttered, turning red. "Y-you're really h-hot t-too."

"Awh. You're adorable." Hadley giggled.

"Nope." Maegan shook her head and stood up.

"So," Hadley moved over and sat herself directly on Magnus' lap. "What's your name?" she tilted her head. He froze for a second but recovered quickly.

"M-Magnus." he said, putting a hand on her leg.

"This is sickening." Maegan turned around.

"Wow." Hadley tilted her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Magnus is such a hot name. It suits you." He scoffed.

"Says the really hot one here." he said, gaining confidence.

"Oh stoooppp." Hadley giggled, leaning towards him.

"You're so dead." Maegan mumbled to Magnus as she noticed Harry walking over to the table.

"I only say the truth." Magnus said. He then leaned in and whispered in Hadley's ear. "I think your boyfriend is coming over."

"He's not my boyfrieeennnddd." Hadley shook her head.

"You heard her." Magnus smirked. Having Hadley call him hot and still be there made him gain an amount of confidence he never had. "She's not your girlfriend. She can do what she wants."

"Magnus you're just provoking hiiim..." Maegan warned. Harry's stare hardened and he lifted his hook up.

"Flame, come on." Harry said softly. He knew she was far too drunk and he didn't want her doing anything reckless or stupid.

"Nooooo." Hadley shook her head. Before Magnus could say anything that would get him killed, Hadley suddenly vomited over both Magnus and Maegan.

"You bitch!" Maegan stood up and balled her hands into fists. Magnus started to turn green. Harry quickly took Hadley into his arms and walked away.

"I'm going to kill that..." Maegan stopped herself and turned to her brother. "I blame you."

"What did I do?" he asked after his face returned to his normal colour.


End file.
